


The Bruise on your Face That I'll never see

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Stiles, jock theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I'll prove how much you mean to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bruise on your Face That I'll never see

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Stiles rests his eyes for a moment as he walks, letting the hot California sun beat down onto his skin and he stops for a moment. This is nice. This is very nice. He’s wearing a dark green plaid shirt and purple jeans (The Joker’s colours) and his grey backpack is slung over one arm full to brimming with research books. He doesn’t have any lectures today but he was about to head over to the library and get lost within the past. He loves history. He also loves researching mythological beings for Scott along side, and sending the information back to the pack. He loves his life. Yes, he misses his dad, but Stiles knows he’s doing what he loves.

He decides to forgo the library and sits down right there on the grass, looking around, a few people are chatting in small groups, and a little way off a few guys are playing lacrosse. He sits open, opens his book and starts reading.

Half an hour later, he’s on his back, asleep, with a book splayed over his chest.

And then a lacrosse ball hits him in the face.

Stiles groans, clutching his forehead in pain as the ball lands with a thud into his lap. ‘Oh my god,’ he whines, blinking through his other eyes, as a guy jogs up to him

‘Oh shit- are you alright- woah.’ The guy stops, but Stiles can barely see him, blinking wearily, sunlight streaming into his face

‘It’s fine- it’s fine.’ Stiles mutters, shoving the ball in the guys direction ‘I’ve had worse.’ _Like Scott attacking me on a full moon._ Stiles snorts to himself, and closes his eyes, resting his forehead on his knees, he hums a little

‘Hey, I’m really sorry,’ the smooth voice says, from much closer this time and Stiles jerks away

‘Dude, it’s fine! Really!’ He can’t see out of his right eye, and he’s fairly certain it’s swelling up already ‘don’t worry about it!’ He grabs his backpack and all the books he can before running

‘Hey! Wait- I just wanted to-‘

Stiles is gone.

…

…

…

A week later, Stiles is fully healed, and the lacrosse ball incident is an insignificant, fading memory.

He skips into his favourite pizza place- it’s fairly empty this evening. There are a group of five in one booth, and a couple near the back. ‘Hey Wendy!’ Stiles beams, skipping to the counter ‘one extra large pepperoni pizza,’ and he slams his money onto the table. Wendy rolls her eyes at him, before handing Stiles the box. ‘You already had it ready for me?’ He exclaims, and Wendy chuckles

‘Sugar, Wendy always knows.’

‘I love you, Wendy,’ he beams, and goes to an empty booth, opening his pizza, and pulling out a book, munching away happily as he reads.

It’s sort of a sixth sense. Something he’s picked up from being in danger so many times, the ability to know when someone is watching you.

Stiles looks up curiously- first to the couple, and then to the group, and he stiffens.

One of the guys is looking at him, head cocked, curious, eyes dark with…something

He’s gorgeous.

Stiles feels colour flood to his cheeks. The boy looks like something out of a magazine. With flawless skin and styled blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. Why is he looking at Stiles? Oh god, does he feel sorry for him?

Stiles looks at himself. He’s eating an entire pizza alone at night with a giant book in front of him.

Yup. This is his life, apparently.

He ignores it, and tries to focus on his words again.

‘You’re the lacrosse guy.’

Stiles jumps in his seat. The blond is now seated opposite him, and Stiles turns to look back the group, that have resumed conversation. The blond is wearing a grey hoodie, eyebrows raised expectantly and he’s so handsome this close up Stiles feels like he’s in a movie. ‘Am I?’ He asks, ‘that’s…weird. I don’t play lacrosse. I mean I did- in high school. I sucked.’

‘No- that’s-‘ the guy laughs, shaking his head and Stiles thinks he might faint. ‘I meant- I accidently hit you with a lacrosse ball last week, and when I tried to help you, you sprinted away from me.’ Stiles burns with humiliation

‘Yup, yup, that sounds a lot like me.’

‘You left one of your books? It’s at my dorm.’

Had he? Stiles hadn’t even realised one was missing.

‘Do you do that a lot?’ the boy presses ‘just read by yourself?’

‘Uh…’ Stiles pushes his eyebrows together thoughtfully ‘I guess so, yeah.’

‘Don’t you get lonely?’

‘Well, not really, I’ve got my books,’ he pats the page he’s on lovingly ‘and my pack back home.’

‘Pack?’

‘Nothing!’ Stiles jerks, ‘I mean- I have a lot of friends back home, is what I mean.’ He smiles and the boy squints at him

‘Alright… Well, uh, I’m Theo,’

‘Stiles,’ he says, and then blushes again, because Theo’s lips are so damn kissable. ‘Do you want some pizza?’

Theo flashes that perfect grin, and takes a slice, he takes one bite, and sets it down ‘now I owe you dinner.’

Stiles’ gaze flickers to him, mouth dropping open in surprise ‘was that…was that the worst pick up line I have ever heard in my entire life?’ He breaks into a fit of laughter and Theo beams at him ‘um dude, thanks but…’ his eyes go soft ‘you don’t have to pity me or anything. I’m okay,’

‘Stiles,’ Theo says quietly, leaning in ‘I’m gonna let you in on a little secret, alright?’ Stiles leans closer despite him, and Theo whispers ‘I think you’re really fucking beautiful, alright?’ His voice is gorgeous and Stiles melts. ‘So, can I have your number?’

Stiles whimpers; ‘you can have anything you want.’

Theo shoves away from him, and Stiles blinks in confusion, before Theo’s warm hands cover his cold ones ‘give me your phone,’ he says gently, and Stiles hands it over and Theo plugs in his number. ‘Please text me?’

Stiles bobs his head, and Theo leaves, along with the others in the next booth and Stiles wonders what the hell just happens.

…

…

…

Theo can’t help himself. As soon as the boy brings his hand away, he practically melts.

He’s beautiful.

And he smells beautiful. With dark hair and amber eyes and Theo thinks he’s fallen in love because where has this angel been his entire life? But the boy runs away, and Theo is left winded, ball in his hand.

‘Oh my god, you’re a love sick puppy,’ Tracey snapped, thumping Theo’s head and Theo growls at her ‘if you like him so much, just go back to that spot. Or use your chimera senses- smell him and make him yours.’

‘He’s…you don’t understand. He’s beautiful-‘

Corey groans, walking in ‘tell me he’s not talking about the lacrosse boy again.’

‘With amber eyes! And lips so pink- he was completely surrounded by books, and he was sleeping, and he just- he’s- so-‘

‘Wait.’ Tracey frowns ‘surrounded by books?’ Theo nods ‘All alone? Black hair?’ Theo nods again ‘that guy! I know that guy,’ she nods, winking ‘he’s very pretty. Bit of a loner though.’

‘Where can I find him?’

‘The pizza place,’ Tracey nods ‘go to the pizza place.’

He smells delicious, and Theo can’t keep his eyes off him. He’s obviously a regular, and he has a thick book which smells of- magic?

He heads over, and Stiles blushes like he’s never been approached by anyone before, and he smells so sweet and addictive that Theo wants to keep him.

And then he says the word pack.

Pack.

And Theo’s re-evaluating him. Research in a magical book, and a pack? Stiles must know about the supernatural, and that means that Theo could be honest about who he was.

_‘you can have anything you want.’_

Theo had to lurch away, let his eyes glow vivid red. Stiles can’t- can’t say things like that, because Theo will take, he will.

…

ONE MONTH LATER

…

‘Hello my gorgeous boyfriend,’ Stiles hums as he walks into the dorm, and Theo scoops him up at the door, kissing him, and Stiles grins, giddily, and waves ‘Tracey, Corey, Hayden, Josh, nice to see the whole gang is here,’ Stiles teases, and they roll their eyes, but leave the couple alone, ruffling Stiles’ hair, and then Theo is sitting Stiles down on the bed.

‘Stiles,’ he says softly ‘I want you tell you something,’

‘Yeah?’ Stiles worries ‘is everything alright?’

Theo takes a deep breath, ‘this is…and I have a feeling you might already- but I-‘

‘Theo,’ Stiles cups his face, smiling softly ‘I know,’ he nods ‘Alpha,’

Theo kisses him.

Theo loves him.

What else is there to do?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and comment!  
> x
> 
> Ps follow me on tumblr I'm typing123 and you can prompt there if you feel more comfortable! :) xx


End file.
